kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WelderKong
General chat room There does not seem to be a consensus among the regulars in General as to what the room's wiki page should contain. Users often have suggestions, but most ideas or opinions are met with opposition. Entire sections have been disputed and sometimes removed. There are also few users who wish do any actual work and many refer their ideas to me. I don't mind doing the edits, but it also means that any opposition gets directed at me. So far, we've managed to establish that any list of regulars is infeasible and that the quotes section is well-liked, but no one ever seem to write any quotes down so they can be put on the page. Any thoughts from General regulars is most welcome. WelderKong 06:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Just trying to get the badge: LastActionCowboy Random Edits The pics weren't me the messages were and i wasnt trolling so shut the hell up, i dont have to listen to you and all that jazz. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' LastActionCowboy (talk • ) 18:50, May 27, 2011. OK, so it wasn't trolling. I was just wondering why you, LastActionCowboy, added a Gemcraft Labyrinth gameplay picture with the text "ssafxasfBGDCA" on a Challenge page unrelated to the game, a badge icon on top of a chat room page and added a badge icon, the text "mkutggdioutsot" and the Categories "Templates" and "Userboxes" to another user's Userpage. To me it looked like trolling, but if you had constructive purposes in mind, feel free to explain them to me. No, I don't presume to have any authority here. I was just asking politely and I hope we can keep a civil tone. In addition, if you could sign your comments, so we don't have to check the logs to see who wrote what, that would be great. WelderKong 19:46, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Editing my Userpage now? Real mature... :WelderKong 10:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Because i have the right to do whatever i want to so don't interfere and i won't edit your page —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' LastActionCowboy (talk • ) 12:39, May 28, 2011. Thats enough You already have all the badges, let me do the undoing vandalisms, I need badges too, you can go back to adding new games on here. Thanks walker9 : Go ahead. I'm just trying to do my part to improve the wiki. Aside from some blog comments, I don't edit the wiki for the badges. Which is why I try to do as much as I can in a single edit as not to spam the Recent activity list for the sysops. You'll notice that I try to add new game pages in a single edit and I don't spamedit every single section like some do when editing a page. We all just want this site to be as good as it can get. Just for record, I don't have all the badges. WelderKong 20:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Fine, you can continue if you want, i gtg for a bit anyways, and im trying to improve it too, and what is sysops? :: walker9 ::: Admins/Bureaucrats, the guys with access to the administrative tools on the wiki. WelderKong 21:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Who do you think you are, taking the #2 spot while I was gone? Koopashell 19:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : You snooze, you lose. ;P I guess adding all the game infoboxes and badges has given me plenty of badges. I'm a stickler for consistency... WelderKong 20:04, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Update Challenges, please. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Mimin96 (talk • ) 20:11, June 7, 2011. :There hasn't been a card challenge in months. They blew through the new card sets and hasn't started on another round of Replays yet. They've had Badge of The Day instead. Btw, why did you come to me with it? Not that I'd mind doing it if there were any to update, I just haven't updated those challenges before. WelderKong 20:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What is a stub? There are some categories that say are stubs. but I never learned what they are... can u explain it to me plz.. and i wanna know how u can tell what things are stubs and what things are not. walker9 :A Stub article is an article that has incomplete key elements and does not provide proper coverage of the article subject. Although it contains useful information, expansion of the article is required. If you find an article that should be tagged as a stub, please use the Stub template instead of just adding the category. The same goes for articles for deletion. They should be tagged with the template and a reason for the deletion should be specified. WelderKong 18:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you mean by incomplete key elements? walker9 :::Essential sections/subjects with insufficient information. For instance, if a game article lacks basic information about the gameplay. WelderKong 23:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) The Contingent I think that deserves a deletion too walker9 :Might as well... The page still has no content and no ones seem to know anything about the subject. The original author hasn't clarified what The Contigent actually is yet. WelderKong 00:42, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for editing the history of the chatroom ! ''' '''Trying to fix up the wiki and got to do a lot of corrections sorry for all those edits ! ~~Much appriciated tasos22 Wiki Admin You should be a wiki admin, since you are way more active than Moncho, and you should ask PKA (PirateKingAtomsk on kong) to make you an admin. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Walker9 (talk • ) 00:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC). :I'm not sure there really is a need for another admin. Monchoman seems to respond when he's called and he sorts stuff out. Besides, I would never ask to made an admin. It is not my place to influence such a decision. Even though I am a mod on Kongregate, Monchoman has much more knowledge than me about wikis, the policies of this wiki and those kind of things. WelderKong 00:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) but you are more active and u fix stuff a lot too. walker9 I already messaged him to make u an admin, how do u feel about that? walker9 ---- Hey there mate, just wanted to give you a heads up that I'm one of the old bureaucrats. I'll be hanging around more often. If you need me, message me. --[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 03:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent. The more, the merrier. WelderKong 11:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) You mean to tell me there are no daily active individuals who curate the wiki?--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 12:54, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Daily active? I don't believe so. Monchoman is here from time to time (weekly?) and if you leave him a message, he comes and fixes stuff. To be honest, I don't even think there are many contributors that are here on a daily basis. WelderKong 13:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I know it's always been a slow wiki, but there's enough activity to merit some supervision. I presume you and Walker9 are both active, responsible, mature individuals?--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 13:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Congratulations You've recently been elevated to the level of sysop. Please use this responsibility for the good of the wiki. Thank you.--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 13:13, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, wow. Thanks a bunch. :) Is there anywhere I can read up on using sysop tools? I am a mod on Kongregate, so I'm not entirely clueless as to how to handle certain issues, but I wouldn't mind a briefing on certain policies on the Wiki. For instance, some of the Chat room articles have content which describe specific users in a negative/pejorative way. What is the Wiki's stance on objectivity/pejorative content? WelderKong 13:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Help wiki should have some basic information on sysop tools, but most of them are fairly self explanatory. Check out some pages like and look at what the options are and what they do, so that if you have to block someone you can do it fast. Deleting and protecting are per page, so pick any random page and check out the interface. You also have access to all pages in the MediaWiki namespace now, which control virtually every system message, as well as custom CSS and JS files. If you ever need specific help with something, you can leave a message on my talk page. As per chat rooms, I've generally tried to let them do as they wish, as many rooms will playfully make fun of each other on their pages, and get mad if you revert their edits. In cases of edit wars or obvious trolling, however, it's best to protect the page for a short amount of time and warn or block the users involved. As a side note, welcome back Matt - it'll be good to have someone with a bureaucrat flag around. If you were around earlier, I would have pestered you promote these guys already (: :::Thanks! After looking at them briefly, the sysop tools seems pretty self-explanatory. WelderKong 15:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Shellshock live page I just made a shellshock live page in wiki which is a game and my friend graveyard ( aka walker on wikia) told me you could add the box saying all the info the creator the badges i want to make it look as professional as the other pages. Welcoming Message? Where can I find the magic you send to IP address users?--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 03:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :You mean this? I haven't read up on how to mess about in the MediaWiki pages, so I won't touch those pages just yet. Another question would be why that page doesn't show up when I list all pages with MediaWiki prefix... WelderKong 05:52, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, I did that when I was short on time and forgot to mention it - it's Wikia's welcome bot. It signs the message as the last admin who edited to try to prevent signing as someone who's inactive, so it'll be signing as all of us at different times. As per the MediaWiki messages, it can only display 5000 at once, so you have to go to the second page to find it. Request. A Wikia Contributor aka 84.203.42.15 is harassing me on PL Kosciuszko. Please, block him. Mimin96 17:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I had it translated. I'm gonna give him a warning for now. If he does it again, he'll get a block. WelderKong 20:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC)